


Bring Me Back to Love

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: AU where Rhett and Link are not married to Jessie and Christy, AU where Rhett and Link never met in first grade, Anal Sex, Dirty Bathroom fun, M/M, Minor Character Death, Only mentioned in passing nothing specific, Past Sexual Abuse, Rhink Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, parental homophobia, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Link’s day…Hell! His year was going down the toilet. It was getting harder each morning to get back up and keep moving forward. What made it worse was remembering such colorful splendor from his past while his life played out in dull grays. It’s while at rock-bottom that fate decided to barge in and offer him a second chance. Will Link walk through that door or pass on by? If he just takes the chance...life, love, and a certain bearded fella are waiting inside to bring him back to love.





	Bring Me Back to Love

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A**

**very**

**little key**

**can open a very**

**heavy door**

**-  
**

**Charles Dickens**

 

* * *

 

 

 

After having finished his bacon cheeseburger, Rhett McLaughlin sat in a booth at Sunny's Diner enjoying the best damn peanut butter pie in Raleigh, North Carolina. And since the only plan Rhett had for his day off was to veg out at home till he went over to his brother's for supper, he could take his time and enjoy every forkful.

 

When the bell on the diner's door sounded, Rhett wasn't the only one to turn and stare at the man who had walked in. The guy's unkempt dark-brown hair looked like a few hands had tugged on it and forgot to flatten it back down. The guy's shoulders were slumped and covered with a very tattered t-shirt. The black, ripped jeans were no better…the man's one hand was actually holding onto the torn back pocket as the guy stared through scratched black glasses into the display case where all the desserts were shown. And if that wasn't enough to make the man stick out, the guy's two bare feet were just another nail in the WTF coffin.

 

Rhett tried pretending he didn't see the guy, but he couldn't look away. And when the man turned enough that Rhett saw those shockingly sad blue eyes…hell! He was turned on and incredibly sad at the same time. The utter despair showing in the man's eyes was heartbreaking.

 

“Can I help you?” The waitress behind the counter asked with a look of disgust as she took in the ratty appearance of the man.

 

“I…I'm just looking, ma'am.”

 

Oh, fuck! Rhett's mouth dropped open at the husky sound of the man's voice. It was like silk drenched in honey.

 

The woman gasped as she looked down and saw the man's bare feet, “Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You can't be in here without shoes on.”

 

“I know…I'm sorry…I…I just wanted to look at all the pretty desserts. You guys make the very best of everything. Could I just look a few minutes longer and then I promise to leave.”

 

The woman with the name tag which read, Lizzie, grimaced at the guy. “No, sir, you have to leave right now. Please go, or I'm going to have to get someone out here to make you.”

 

A look of such gut-wrenching sadness overtook the man's face. Rhett couldn't stand it. He got up and walked over, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. “Hey, how about I buy you something? What looks good to you?”

 

Those sexy, sad blue eyes lasered onto Rhett's face, “I…I don't know. Maybe a piece of the peanut butter pie?”

 

“I'm sorry guys, but we can't serve anyone who doesn't have shoes on.” Lizzie said just hoping to be done with the moment and wanting the man gone.

 

Rhett did his best smolder at her, “Come on, Lizzie, just let me buy him a slice of pie. I'll walk out with him then, and we'll be out of your hair.”

 

Seeing this was the best choice she had, the woman got a take-out box and went to pick up a slice of the same pie Rhett had just been eating. He held up a hand to stop her, “Actually we'll take the whole thing.”

 

Lizzie huffed as she had to change the small container for a pie box. She carelessly dropped the pie into the box and closed the lid. “That will be eighteen-fifty.”

 

Rhett handed her a twenty, “Keep the change. Would you have two plastic forks and some paper plates we could take?”

 

Her lips pursed as she glared at him before walking into the kitchen and coming back with the asked for items. Rhett took the peanut butter pie, the forks, the plates and grabbed a handful of napkins. “Thank you.”

 

He turned to the barefoot man, “Care to share some pie with me?”

 

The guy looked around at everyone staring at him and then back to Rhett, “Yeah…thanks…that…that would be nice. I'm Link by the way.”

 

A grin spread across Rhett's bearded face, “Hey Link, I'm Rhett McLaughlin. How about we blow this popsicle stand. My car is just outside.”

 

Link followed him out of the diner, and they walked over to a boxy looking car. Rhett held open the Scion's passenger side door for the guy to slide in. After shutting the door Rhett walked around to the driver's side. He placed the peanut butter pie in the middle of the front seat before getting in.

 

He noticed Link staring at him like the man was afraid Rhett was going to ask for a first born child or a kidney. “Hey, Link…it's all good. I just wanted to help you out and get you some pie. Promise.”

 

He placed a nice big wedge of pie onto one of the plates and handed it to the guy. “It's so good. I was eating a slice of it when you came in.” Rhett passed over a fork then and grabbed himself another piece of the pie.

 

Link was acting like a prisoner trying to eat and still keep an eye out for danger. That was until the first bit went into the guy's mouth, “Oh my gawd! It's even better than I ever imagined!”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Told you. I come here almost every day just for this very pie.”

 

An honest to goodness smile spread across the guy's face and Rhett felt his chest tighten at the gorgeous sight. Hell!

 

Link devoured the pie on the plate and eyed the rest in the box.

 

It was clear the guy wanted another piece but even when Rhett waited three minutes for the man to ask, nothing happened. He shook his head and just cut a double portion and plopped it onto the guy's plate.

 

Shit! There was that smile again.

 

Fuck! It was so sexy that it made Rhett want to spend the rest of his life making Link happy just to see it! That was such a stupid thing to think, though. He barely knew anything about the guy. “So uhh, what happened to you, Link?”

 

The fork paused halfway to the man's mouth, and the smile dropped off only to be replaced with a nervous lip bite. “I…”

 

“Hey, I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have asked that.” Rhett felt bad for saying something. “You don't need to tell me anything.”

 

Link pushed the piece of pie past those fretting lips and chewed it slowly. The guy laid the plate and fork down onto a holey-jean covered thigh. “I…I'll tell you. But umm…could we go somewhere else?” The blue eyes moved back to the diner and all the people still staring at them from inside. “Somewhere without so many eyes?”

 

Rhett glared at the stupid, rude people and a few looked away. “I'm sorry they're being so mean. Sure, I can take us somewhere else. Any place you'd like best?”

 

A sheepish grin spread across Link's face, “Rhett, I have no shoes…I think our choices are very limited.”

 

Rhett looked down at the dirty but still sexy feet, “How about Lions Park?”

 

“Oh yeah, that's a beautiful park. It has extremely comfortable benches.” Link blushed realizing what that implicated.

 

Rhett tried not to look over with pity…so instead he started the car and just focused on driving. It was barely a twenty-minute ride before he was parking the car by the curb next to the black and yellow Lions Park sign.

 

He turned to Link then, “I think I might have a pair of old sneakers in the back…let me go check.”

 

Link nodded. “Oh cool…thanks, Rhett.”

 

Getting out, Rhett walked to the rear of the car and lifted the hatch. Working in an office setting meant that Rhett was always having to dress up. So whenever he'd go to the gym he'd have to go home and change. Well that just didn't cut it so he started keeping some extra workout clothes and sneakers in the trunk. It was a quick task of unzipping the gym bag, taking out the worn, black sneakers, and then slamming the hatch back down.

 

Rhett couldn't help looking through the rear view window at the disheveled man. Hell, he wished the guy would've been just some lucky find he had reeled in from the bar…so they could just head to his place and spend the rest of the day in bed.

 

But Link wasn't that so Rhett just slid back into the car and handed the guy the shoes. “I hope they fit okay. Your foot size seems close to mine.”

 

Link held the shoes as if they were made of gold. “I don't have any socks…I don't want to mess them up for you.”

 

“Just put them on okay…trust me, I should be apologizing to you for making you wear them. My feet get stinky after a few hours at the gym. Especially the days I go there right from work.”

 

“What kind of work do you do?”

 

“I'm a field reporter for _The News & Observer_ over on Fayetteville street. I cover all the local events like school plays and such.”

 

“Oh, I know that building. It has this great loading dock out back and I used to sleep under it when I was first out on the streets.”

 

Rhett was shocked that Link had been so close to him sleeping behind his place of work. He wondered if he had ever walked past the loading dock when Link had been still asleep. Amazing how fate worked that way. “How about you get those shoes on, Link, and then we can finish this pie over at the pavilion.”

 

The guy made quick work of sliding the shoes onto the bare feet. “They fit just fine. Thanks.”

 

Fuck! Why was it so hot to know the guy was wearing something Rhett had worn a few days ago? Even though he informed his cock to shut up, it still twitched at the whole thing. “Uh, let's dash.”

 

Soon they were walking down the pathway heading to the picnic pavilion. The area around it was filled with a multitude of flowers. The warm air making their arms okay with being only in short sleeves…while the sound of kids enjoying the nearby playground broke up the silence.

 

As they sat at one of the metal picnic tables inside the pavilion, they placed their used plates on the table. Rhett opened up the pie box. “Another slice, Link?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

After a big piece of pie was placed on both plates the tin was empty. Rhett took it and the box over to the trash can. He sat across from Link and kept silent letting the man chose when to speak or not.

 

It finally happened after the plates were empty and Link took them over to the trash. Rhett saw Link quickly hide the used forks in a pocket. Not wanting to embarrass the guy, Rhett turned to look at the flowers. When the guy sat back down, Rhett felt it was safe to turn back but didn't make eye contact in case pity showed.

 

Link just sat there fidgeting and trying to work up the courage to speak. Finally four minutes later the man finally spoke. “So uhh, I've been living on the streets for almost a year now.”

 

“A year?!”

 

“Uh, yeah. I come from a very strict religious family. I mean my dad thought he was pretty much God's right-hand man and therefore made his family conform to all the rules.”

 

Rhett grimaced, “That would suck.”

 

“Yeah, it did…but when you grow up in the crazy, you simply get used to it…the crazy becomes your normal.”

 

“So if I was to guess, I'd say you left to get away from all that?”

 

Link shook his head, “Nope.”

 

“Why then?”

 

“I fell in love with a man.”

 

“Oh crap! Yeah, I'm sure that went over just peachy with your dad.”

 

Link laughed bitterly, “You could say that. It was my freshman year of college. I met this sexy blond, Ben Greenwood. He had these amazing grey eyes…and hell! Mhmm, his southern accent was even thicker than mine! I was smitten the second his started talking.”

 

Rhett had to fight a snarl of jealousy. As if he had any right to even feel such an emotion.

 

“For the rest of our freshmen year, Ben and I were inseparable. He was my first everything. And hell he knew so much. When it came time to leave for summer break, I didn't want to go home. Ben said I could stay with him, but I was scared of my father.”

 

“Please tell me you didn't go back home.” Rhett said even though he knew the answer.

 

“I did. It was horrible. I was so despondent without Ben. I mean when you taste pie and then you have no pie…hell…you need pie!”

 

Rhett chuckled, “I never associated pie with sex and love before but when you say it that way…dang.”

 

Link grinned. “I know right. So Dad was like 'What's wrong with you, boy?' And I wasn't that foolish to tell him the truth. So I said I was feeling sick. He bought it for awhile but when a month passed and I was still sick he took me to see a doctor.”

 

“Ohhhhh,” Rhett grimaced, “And the doctor told him you were not sick.”

 

“Ding, ding, ding.”

 

“So did you tell him about Ben?”

 

“I still wasn't that dumb…or brave. I just said I was having trouble sleeping and it was causing me to feel ill.”

 

“Good one.”

 

“Well yeah, but now I was brought before the church to get prayed over.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

“Shit!”

 

“Yeah, seriously. Ever wonder if you'd instantaneously combust? I was so fuckn' scared that God was going to reveal my secret to one of the congregation.”

 

“Did he?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Who?”

 

“Guess.”

 

Rhett cringed, “Oh man, not that pastor?”

 

Link nodded cringing as well. “Apparently he'd noticed before I had gone away to college that I would often check out some of the other guys.”

 

“Please don't say he was pervy or anything.”

 

“Sorry, but he was seriously pervy.”

 

“Please say he didn't force you do anything to keep him quiet.”

 

“Sorry again, he did.”

 

“Shit!”

 

“Yeah, let's just say I not only wished I had stayed with Ben but I now knew there was another kind of sex…stuff that didn't feel good at all.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Oh, it gets even better.” Link said sarcastically, “Guess who walked in on one of these sessions?!”

 

“No…no not your dad?!”

 

“Yeah. Suffice it to say the dude wasn't a pastor after that and, of course, it was all my fault. I had seduced the holy man and made him sin.”

 

“Yeah, right…uh huh.” Rhett scoffed.

 

“Well from then on, my dad just looked at me as if I was Lucifer. I was so glad when the time came to go back to school. Ben was at the airport to get me. Thankfully I was able to push all the crap behind me, and we picked up where we left off. And I felt happy again.”

 

Link's blue eyes got a faraway look in them, “The best years of my life happened then. The three years left of school were paradise. I even had the guts to lie to dad that I had found a job near school during the summers. He was so embarrassed by me that he didn't question things. Hell, had I been a woman I'd have been knocked up so many times with how many hours Ben and I spent in bed…and on tables…countertops…anything…hell just truly anything!”

 

There was that ugly monster clawing away at Rhett's gut. It was almost like he didn't want Link to have had such happiness. Like making the man happy was his job not some freakn' Mr. Perfect. Yet he had zero right to feel such things so he pushed it away as best as possible.

 

He watched Link's fingers tracing the metal grate of the table as the guy started talking again. “It was time for us to graduate. We both had jobs lined up and had Ben's apartment so we were set. And then…my family comes to graduation.”

 

“My dad wasn't happy seeing me with Ben. I didn't give a shit, though. With Ben by my side and his family approving of us, I was emboldened. So off went my family back home and I was officially free.”

 

Rhett was a bit confused. All the stereotypical things that would have been the reason for Link's homelessness hadn't happened. So what could have caused it?

 

A telling sign happened next. Link's fingers moved to the ring finger on the left hand as if to touch a ring. So maybe Ben wasn't an angel, after all, maybe the guy kicked Link out for someone else.

 

The guy suddenly started to cry! Shit! “Link what happened, man?”

 

The scratched-up, black glasses were removed as Link swiped the tears away that escaped those sad blue eyes. Shaky hands returning the spectacles back in place then, “We had three more wonderful years. I mean just spot on perfect. We worked, had plenty of money so we never had big bills. I had gotten a full ride scholarship, and his parents were paying his school bills so we were living large.”

 

The tattered t-shirt's left sleeve was pushed up and Rhett saw a tattoo of a heartbeat with half a heart at the end. The name Ben was inside the heart.

 

“It's Ben's actual heartbeat and Ben had mine, but on his right arm so when we stood together the two heart halves touched and formed a complete heart.”

 

Rhett had to admit it was a pretty cool idea. “Good choice.”

 

“Thanks.” Link lovingly ran his fingers over the tat. “We got married right after graduation. Well, we had a ceremony and everything but at the time it was still illegal in the state of North Carolina.”

 

That was when the guy pulled out a chain hanging from around his neck. It had been hidden under the t-shirt. Two wedding rings hung on it.

 

Rhett's chest got tight at what that meant, “Shit! Link, what happened?”

 

Blue eyes caressed the two metal circles. “Cancer. We were young and thought we were invincible. But no. Ben didn't want to tell his parents…he really thought he'd beat it so why distress them more than we had to. Well, all our savings went that first year and still the bills came. Soon we were so deep in debt it was just as sickening as the cancer. And after three years of fighting it every way we could, Ben passed away in our bed. The night before he had laid his head on my chest and the next morning I woke and he was gone.”

 

“Damn, man. I'm so sorry.” Rhett wanted to reach out and physically console the man but felt odd to do so. He also had an understanding of the ravages of cancer since his own mom had passed away a few years ago from the damn disease.

 

Link tucked the rings back under the shirt…a hand resting over them through the cotton fabric. “Well, Ben's parents were heartbroken but still so awesome with me. I had to move out of the apartment because I couldn't afford it with all the medical bills. His parents let me move in with them, and they even covered the cost of Ben's funeral and burial plot. All our stuff got shoved ironically into a ten by four foot unit at Life Storage on Wilmington Street.”

 

“I was a mess. I mean I was with Ben during all four years of college and six after…three in good health and three in sickness. Ten amazing love-filled years! And then nothing…all gone.”

 

Link sneered, “My damn father had the audacity to call me up and say the cancer had been God's punishment for us being gay. That Ben got what he deserved.”

 

Rhett's jaw dropped, “Oh, hell no! That's so shitty!”

 

“Yeah, very. And so not what I needed to hear. I was already just gone. I soon lost my job because I could barely get out of bed to eat let alone to get to work. Ben's parents tried very hard to help me get out of the depression, but I knew I was merely making them stress out even more. So over a two-week period, I pretended to get better and said I was ready to move out. They were relieved and off I went…that was last year, and I've been homeless ever since.”

 

“Okay, okay…that's it!” Rhett said having made his mind up, “You're moving in with me.”

 

“What? Rhett…”

 

“No, Link, please listen okay? My brother, Cole, and I bought this ranch house. It was a crazy, fixer-upper so we got it for a steal. Over the years we would work on it in our spare time, and it turned out really awesome. But Cole got married last year to his college sweetheart, Teressa , and his room is empty just begging to be used again.”

 

Link thrust a hand through the tousled dark-brown hair. “I have nothing to offer you, though. Like absolutely nothing. I had to declare bankruptcy because of the medical bills so I'm probably not even able to open a bank account.”

 

A determined glint entered Rhett's green eyes, “I refuse to let you go back to the streets, Link. I'm sorry. Like I said we got the house so cheap that the mortgage is paid off already and it's just normal utility bills and taxes left. My job at the paper is awesome, and I easily make enough money to cover those expenses and still have savings.”

 

He could see the guy was struggling with what to do. “And it could be like a stepping stone for you. You'd have an address to put on job applications and get back on your feet. C'mon, man. Let me do this for you.”

 

“Okay…umm…yeah…I'll do it.”

 

Rhett's grin went from ear to ear. “Awesome, Link! You'll see…I have a good feeling about this. Want to go see the place? I have off today so I was heading home anyway.”

 

“Yeah, I'd like that, Rhett. Thanks.” Link was acting a bit forced still but Rhett pushed that out of his mind. He was sure that when the guy saw the house and Cole's old room it would make more sense.

 

Once back in the Scion, Rhett went to start the car but before he could turn the key, Link moved over and kissed him! The man's tongue thrusting past Rhett's shocked lips.

 

What the hell?!

 

And then he felt the dude's hand go for his crotch and he was really conflicted. It felt fuckn' fantastic but something seemed off so he pushed the man away.

 

“What are you doing, Link?”

 

Link looks at him confused, “Well normally when someone does something nice for me they typically desire something in return…I just assumed you did too. That you wanted us out of the public eye…so I could…express my thanks.”

 

With a vigorous shake of his head, Rhett fervently said, “No way man…not that you aren’t sex on two legs but I don’t make anyone do anything for me unless they genuinely want to…and definitely not because I was kind to them. I simply want to help you out, Link, and I require nothing in return.”

 

Those beautiful blue eyes started to tear up and Link quickly turned away to hide them. “Thank you, Rhett.”

 

If Link had been just one of his friends, Rhett would be pulling the guy in for a hug. But with Link’s homeless history of being used, he knew it wouldn’t be right. So Rhett just started the car and drove them to the house.

 

It wasn't much to look at…just a small, one-floor residence with a beige brick and vinyl siding exterior. It wouldn't be big enough for a family but was good enough for two people. He hit a button on his key remote and the garage door slowly opened. So nice not to have to keep the Scion in the rain or worse weather. It had been the determining factor between the two houses he and Cole had looked at. The losing house not having a garage.

 

Inside, the house was way more colorful. Rhett didn't mind beige for the outside but both he and Cole hated pale walls. So each room was painted a vibrant color. The kitchen was a bright yellow, the living room a rich teal, Rhett's room a deep crimson, Cole's room a light cerulean blue, and the shared bathroom between the two rooms was the same bright yellow as the kitchen.

 

It was that kitchen that Link and Rhett walked into when they entered the house. Rhett smiled over at the guy, “Like I said, you can use Cole's old room, and I’m sure I can find you some clothes and shoes to wear. They might be a smidgen big due to my freakish height but I like my stuff tight so it should still fit you comfortably.”

 

Link was looking around the clean space like he had been given a million dollars, “This is wonderful, Rhett.”

 

Rhett looked around seeing it all with new eyes. “Thanks…nothing is high tech or less than five years old, but I try to take care of it the best I can. My mom always made sure we kept things orderly and clean. I'm not a spotless man, but I do better than some of my friends. Yikes! You should see their messy places.”

 

Rhett showed Link around the other rooms ending up in the bathroom. He walked to the linen closet and got a towel out for the guy. “You can take a nice long shower as hot or cold as you want. And I have plenty of razors in the cabinet behind the mirror so you can shave if you chose or not. If you need anything else just come get me…I'll be in the kitchen making us some sandwiches.”

 

Link looked at the clean towel and the shower. Tears again starting to fill the man's eyes. “Do you know what I was doing this morning when I woke up?”

 

“No, what?”

 

Blue eyes looked into green, “I had woken up and someone had taken the cardboard I had used to cover myself last night. I mean…it was this crappy discarded box…but when I woke up and it was missing I was just devastated. Like I have nothing and even what I had was gone. I planned to go into Sunny's Diner and just look at all the beautiful pies and desserts in the display case and then I was going to go back to the alley, use this broken piece of glass I had found and slit my wrists. I had no one to miss me…and yet…here I am…you saved me, Rhett. When you walked over to me in Sunny's Diner you saved me and I will forever be grateful for your kindness.”

 

Rhett was tearing up now too. He had no idea the extent of the man's turmoil when he had gone over to help. He was just being kind like any human being should. His chest ached with the understanding of what one simple act of kindness had changed! “You’re more than welcome, Link. Just use all this as a way to begin a better future. And if you ever feel down just talk to me. I've been told I'm somewhat of an okay listener.”

 

“Thank you. I will…I promise.”

 

Rhett let the guy alone then and headed to the kitchen. As he started getting all the sandwich fixings out, he heard the shower start. Unwanted images of the sexy man naked under the spray of water leaked into his brain…but he pushed it away. This wasn’t some one night stand or just a random dude he picked up at the bar…this guy was broken and needed a friend more than a fuck.

 

Twenty minutes later when a still-bearded but freshly washed Link, clad in only a towel, walked into the kitchen…Rhett had to remind himself about keeping his hands to himself. “Hey, Link…would you like a sandwich? Ever have a Clearly Canadian? Would you like one?”

 

A blush stained the man’s cheeks, “I was umm…wondering about umm…clothes more.” Link's head bowed with embarrassment over having to ask.

 

“Yo, stop it…okay…don't feel weird about asking me anything.” Rhett said as he motioned for the guy to follow him to his room. “Let’s see what I got for you to wear.”

 

He pulled out his favorite pair of black jeans and a faded but comfortable black Merle Haggard t-shirt. And remembering the guy had nothing…he rummaged through his dresser and pulled out a pair of purple boxers and a pair of socks. “Sorry about the colorful underwear. I have this umm…well…the only way to say it is a kink about colorful undies. We can always run out later and get you some normal stuff if you want.”

 

He handed the pile to Link who carefully held onto the towel with one hand and took the clothes in the other.

 

“Thanks…I’m fine with colorful underwear. I used to have a drawer full of purple underwear, so this is just another wonderful gift. I’ve always found purple to be lucky. I even used to have a pair of purple pants. Ben…he…he always liked me wearing those.”

 

Rhett's chest puffed out knowing that he somehow again made the man happy. “So cool that I happened to pick that specific underwear. Now let’s check out what shoes would be best for you.” He pushed apart the closet's folding doors and looked at the several pairs of shoes at the bottom. “Are you a boot man or do you like sneakers?”

 

Link moved hesitantly over to peek into the closet. “Umm…I mean, I don't mind…whatever you don’t wear the most. I would feel weird picking.”

 

Rhett pulled out his favorite pair of black boots. “These are very comfortable and will look kick-ass with that outfit.

 

He held them out but Link looked down at the two already full hands, “Umm, I need another arm.”

 

“How about I carry them over for you?” Rhett said with a grin.

 

They walk through the bathroom then into the other room and he placed the boots on the bed. He walked back to the bathroom door before glancing over at Link…his eyes unconsciously going to the man's lips. “I'll be in the kitchen when you're done.”

 

Those lips turned up into a small smile, “Okay, umm…I'll…hurry.”

 

It was actually painful to walk away, but Rhett did it anyway and made sure to close the door behind him. He wasn't a saint and the urge to peek through the keyhole of the old door was very strong. Which was why he went back to the kitchen as fast as he could. He went right to the fridge and grabbed a Clearly Canadian…letting the cold, fruity beverage cool down his heated flesh.

 

Rhett always knew he swung both ways but until today he never felt this lustful for a guy. At least he was still in control enough to enjoy the emotion without it overtaking his common sense. Rhett saw the guy staying for awhile, and once Link was doing okay again he'd ask the guy out on a date…start it all the right way. And then if anything came from it fine…Rhett could tell Link was worth the wait.

 

He got three Clearly Canadian bottles out of the fridge and set them in the middle of the small kitchen table. The two plates holding the sandwiches soon joined them along with a bag of chips Rhett had found in the one cupboard. Sitting in the seat facing the doorway, Rhett just sipped on his first bottle and waited for Link.

 

It was near twenty-five minutes later that a baby-faced man dressed all in black walked into the kitchen.

 

Fuck! Rhett was sooooo glad his lap was hidden under the table. Geesh, like the guy hadn't been hot enough as it was with the scruffy beard.

 

Link dabbed at the shaven cheeks with the towel that had been around the guy's waist. A smile showed on the altered face, as the man's hands were held out, “Better?”

 

Rhett squirmed on the chair and tried very hard not to stare at the mouth that had just spoken. “Yeah…umm…glad everything fits you so well.”

 

So very well. The t-shirt was long but snug, and the jeans cupped that perfect ass way too deliciously. Rhett was glad when the guy sat down across the table and he couldn't stare. He really didn't want to…it was just that the guy was so damn beautiful it was hard not to.

 

Things only got harder…seriously, seriously harder when Link bit into the sandwich. The guy's reaction would rival any porno with all the moans, eyes closing and head rolling back. This happened with each bite…all fifteen of them.

 

Rhett, on the other hand, was so focused on the show that he ate his sandwich without even tasting any of it. And when Link picked up the bottle of Clearly Canadian and took that first sip…hell…it was even more pornographic thanks to the phallicness of the bottle. Especially when Rhett was also lifting one to his lips. Fuck! His cock was so hard in his jeans. He was so going to have to start masturbating more to help deal with this craziness.

 

When Link smiled over with no clue what had all gone through his brain, Rhett felt like a freakn' perv.

 

“That was one of the most delicious meals I've had in awhile. Thank you, Rhett.” The man sounding so innocent and joyous.

 

“You're welcome.” Rhett smiled back. “What would you like to do now? I was planning on vegging out in the living room and watching a movie on Netflix. Are there any that you've heard about and wanted to see?”

 

Link shrugged, “Umm…I used to dumpster dive around the Mission Valley Cinema over on Avent Ferry Road so I've seen most of the recent movie posters. Ben had been so excited when he heard they were making _Guardians of the Galaxy_ into a movie. He kept hoping he'd be able to fight the cancer long enough to see it, but he didn't. By the time it finally came out he was too sick and couldn't leave the house. The night before he died he mentioned wanting to finally see it. We planned on renting it. Next morning he had passed away, though, and I was too gone to even care about anything...especially a movie. Well a few days after the funeral I saw Chris Pratt talking about the movie on some TV show and I felt like I was supposed to watch it. Suddenly I had this part of Ben to focus on again. It was like he could see how messed up I was and even after death was trying to take care of me.”

 

Rhett nodded, “Yeah with how much you two loved each other, I'm sure he would want to make sure you were okay.”

 

Link sighed as a hand moved up and rested over the rings under the new shirt. “Cancer just sucks. Ben never smoked, barely drank anything over an occasional beer, and besides being with me he lived a really clean life. It's just so damn shitty!”

 

“I agree, man. That's how my mom died. They found a lump right after her sixtieth birthday and when they did a scan they found it was everywhere. She never even felt anything…she had just gone in for a routine breast examination.”

 

“Oh man, Rhett, that bites. I'm sorry.”

 

“Thanks.” Rhett stood up, dumped the dishes into the sink, and tossed the empty bottles into the recyclable bin. “So I'm assuming you meant to say that you wanted to see Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2. Am I correct?”

 

Link nodded, “Yeah, that would be awesome.”

 

“Hey, do you know how to maneuver around Netflix?” Rhett asked.

 

“Well if it hasn't changed too much in a year…otherwise no.”

 

“Nah, it's the same setup. How about you go to the living room…the TV controller is the one on the coffee table…and while I make popcorn you can get the movie ready to go.”

 

“Will do, Captain.”

 

Rhett watched the guy walk out of the room and couldn't help be thankful for having life in the house again. It wasn't until Link came into the building that he saw just how dead it had been.

 

Six minutes later the smell of buttery popcorn filled the whole house. Rhett carried the big bowl of popcorn and two more bottles of Clearly Canadian to the living room. The overview screenshot for the movie was paused on the huge flat screen.

 

Link was sitting on the one side of the long sofa so Rhett decided to take the other side and plopped the bowl of popcorn onto the middle cushion. “Some snackage and a cold one, sir.” He handed the bottle to Link and the sound of two caps twisting off in sync and tossed onto the coffee table was heard.

 

They grinned over at each other.

 

“Jinx!” Rhett said grabbing a handful of buttery deliciousness.

 

With the un-bottled hand, Link pointed the remote to the TV and hit play. Soon a cheesy backstory scene with Quill's mom and the dude that got her knocked up started. “There is no way that's Kurt Russell.” Link said pointing to the really young looking sperm donor. “I mean I know it's him but they did something to his face to de-age him.”

 

Rhett leaned closer towards the TV, “I think you're right…he kinda looks plastic or over Photoshopped.” He pulled out his smartphone and quickly googled it. “Yep, good eyes, Link. They did alter him. Says here they used makeup and digital effects.”

 

The main opening scene started then with Quill, Rocket, Gamora, Drax and a baby Groot waiting to fight some big, bad alien. An ugly, multi-set-of-teeth-octopus-like creature descended and the battle commenced. Well that was what they wanted the audience to think. Instead it focused on little Groot hooking up the sound system Rocket had made. The sound of Electric Light Orchestra's _Mr. Blue Sky_ started to play as the little stick started to dance.

 

Instantly Link gasped and jumped off the sofa. “No, no…this isn't possible. Shit!”

 

Rhett looked over and saw the dude damn near huddled on the floor just crying as the music kept playing. “Link, what's wrong?”

 

No response just a sobbing man singing off-key to the freakn' song.

 

Sun is shinin' in the sky

There ain't a cloud in sight

It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play

And don't you know

It's a beautiful new day, hey hey

Runnin' down the avenue

See how the sun shines brightly in the city

On the streets where once was pity

Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey

Mister blue sky please tell us why

You had to hide away for so long (so long)

Where did we go wrong?

 

Hey you with the pretty face

Welcome to the human race

A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'

And today is the day we've waited for

Oh mister blue sky please tell us why

You had to hide away for so long (so long)

Where did we go wrong?

 

Hey there mister blue

We're so pleased to be with you

Look around see what you do

Everybody smiles at you

 

Hey there mister blue

We're so pleased to be with you

Look around see what you do

Everybody smiles at you

 

Mister blue sky, mister blue sky

Mister blue sky

Mister blue, you did it right

But soon comes mister night creepin' over

Now his hand is on your shoulder

Never mind I'll remember you this

I'll remember you this way

 

Mister blue sky please tell us why

You had to hide away for so long (so long)

Where did we go wrong?

Hey there mister blue

We're so pleased to be with you

Look around see what you do

Everybody smiles at you

Mister blue sky

 

When Drax got thrown onto the sound system, and the song abruptly stopped an angry Groot threw debris at the guy. As funny as the scene was, Rhett didn't give a rat's ass about any of it…he just crouched down as close to Link as he felt was allowed. “Link, hey…what happened?”

 

Two luminous blue eyes blazed over at him.

 

Holy fuck! Whoever said oysters were the most potent aphrodisiac never saw Link's eyes!

 

Link just sat on the floor with an awed expression on his face. “ _Mr. Blue Eyes_ was Ben's song for me. That it just happened to be in this movie was Ben's way of telling me he was glad I hadn't gone through with my plan.”

 

Rhett nodded understanding the man's erratic response now. “Is it okay if…I come over there and sit next to you?” Rhett asked wanting full permission before doing so.

 

Link turned to Rhett and the guy's head tilted the same way a dog would when it got confused, “Why do you have to ask?”

 

“Dude, you thought you had to give me sexual favors for staying here…I don't want you thinking I'm reneging on what I said.”

 

“Thank you, Rhett. But I think I'm actually going to go back to the sofa now. I could use a hand getting up, though. My legs apparently have both fallen asleep.”

 

“Sure.” Rhett stood and walked over…his hand extended and grasped. As he tugged Link into a standing position, the guy's legs gave out a bit and made Link lurch forward. The man's free hand coming to grab onto Rhett's upper left bicep.

 

Hell! The contact seemed to burn into Rhett's skin. Even after the guy was able to stand unassisted, Rhett could still feel that handprint on his arm.

 

They were both sitting in their original spots on the sofa again when Rhett turned towards Link, “Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to just put something else on?”

 

“I'll be fine. And I really want to finish the movie. I feel like I'm supposed to see it.”

 

Rhett moved the red bar back to when Drax falls on the speakers and hit play. Two hours and twenty minutes later as the credit rolled Link snatched the last handful of popcorn.

 

“Hey!” Rhett playfully said as the guy's snack-filled hand hovered halfway to Link's lips. “You didn't even leave one kernel for me.”

 

A smirk took over Link's lips, “I am Groot.”

 

“No, it isn't allowed because you're the guest.” Rhett played along.

 

“I am…Groot?” Link said altering the syllables into a question.

 

“Yes, this is how I treat everyone who takes the last of the popcorn without sharing.” Rhett said pretending to glare.

 

Link's buttery hand pushed over towards Rhett, I…am…Groot.”

 

“That's more like it.” Rhett took half the popcorn from the guy's hand and shoved it into his mouth. He switched off the TV then and turned towards Link. “Now I have to go over to my brother's for super…but it is up to you if you want to go with me or just enjoy an empty house while I'm gone.”

 

Wide blue eyes stared back at Rhett, “You would trust me alone in your home?”

 

“Dude, you were homeless, not a murderer. And there's nothing in your backstory that would make me not trust you.”

 

The popcorn bowl was moved from the middle cushion to the coffee table as Link slide over next to Rhett. “You're a good man, Rhett McLaughlin.

 

Those blue eyes kept getting closer and closer till Link's face was just an inch away from Rhett's.

 

“What are you doing, man?” Rhett asked leaning away. “I told you that you don't have to do anything like that.”

 

Yet even as he said those words his green eyes were staring hardcore at those very close lips.

 

Warm hands moved up to cup Rhett's bearded face, “I'm not doing this to pay you back. I'm doing this because for the first time since Ben I actually want to kiss someone. And that someone is you, Rhett.”

 

“You're going to have to be in charge, dude. I'm too scared of possibly taking advantage of you.”

 

“Fine by me…but Rhett…”

 

“Yeah, Link?”

 

“Shut up so I can fuckn' kiss you already.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Still talking, McLaughlin.”

 

“Sorr…umph.”

 

Link's lips slammed into Rhett's and kissed the shit out of him. The lip-lock going from hard and frenzied to soft and exploratory. Only ending when their oxygen levels were too low and they had to actually breathe.

 

“Mhmm, now that was a kiss.” Rhett said licking his lips. “You coming with me to my brother's or what, mister?”

 

Fingers ran up and down Rhett's neck as Link seemed mesmerized by the ability to touch someone again. “What will they think? I mean you suddenly show up with this scrawny rag-a-muffin in tow.”

 

Reveling also in the gift of being touched, Rhett fought everything inside him to keep from reaching over and pulling Link back over for kiss number two. “Cole and Teressa will be surprised I had some good sense for once. And then Teressa will taunt my brother with leaving him for you and your blue eyes. Cole will just smile down at the woman and gush like the whipped man he is, which Teressa will then see. My sister-in-law will get up on tiptoes and kiss my brother to the point I'm going to want to gag. And then they'll make some excuse to leave us alone as they race off to have wild monkey sex. But they'll pick a room where we can hear every damn thing they do…and then they'll come back out and smile like we heard nothing and we'll try to eat when we just want to vomit.”

 

Link's laughter echoed around the room and surprised them both. It had been years since anything had allowed Link to feel that much joy. “Fine I'll go with you…and I'll even hold your ears so you don't have to hear any freaky monkey sex between your brother and his wife.”

 

“Deal.”

 

They locked up and headed out to the garage to get to Rhett's Scion. The thirty-minute drive went fast as they shared some stories of their past…seeing who could make the other laugh the loudest. Rhett won with his tale of that one weekend with the Cartwright Twins, Chase and Alex.

 

When they got to Cole and Teressa's, Link felt nervous. “This has been a seriously crazy day. Tell me I'm going to be okay tonight meeting two new people.”

 

“Link you're going to do perfectly fine meeting my deranged brother and the insane woman he married.” Rhett moved around to the passenger side door and held it open for the guy.

 

“Very gentlemanly. Thank you kindly, dear sir.” Link teased as he got out of the Scion.

 

They walked up to the front door which was whipped open by two gaping people. Cole and Teressa staring back and forth between Rhett and Link.

 

“Teressa, do you see someone on our porch with my brother?” Cole asked still looking shocked.

 

“Yes, baby, and he's a hottie. Damn, Cole, I think I might have to run away with blue eyes here…sorry, not sorry.”

 

Link chuckled and looked over at Rhett, “Step one…check.”

 

Rhett beamed back. “Wait for it.”

 

Cole looked down at Teressa while the woman still stared rather rudely at Rhett's plus one. “Hey, brat, my eyes are up here.”

 

Teressa's body turned but those honey-brown eyes took longer to tear away from Link's blushing face. “And that is another reason I'm going to run away with that man…I don't have to kill my neck to look him in the eyes…or kiss him…or have to climb up a giant torso just to get your lips against my…”

 

“TERESSA!” Cole stopped her before his wife spoke in x-ratings.

 

“What? It's true…look.” Teressa proceeded to climb up Cole's body…wrapping her legs around the man's upper chest entwining her arms around her hubby's neck just to kiss him.

 

Link leaned over and whispered in Rhett's ear, “And so the monkey sex begins.”

 

Rhett silently laughed and whispered into Link's ear, “Cue the gush in three…two…one…”

 

Teressa and Cole's lips parted and the older McLaughlin gushed into his wife's brown eyes. “See, this is why I love our height difference.”

 

Link grinned and whispered, “Cue Teressa's gush…”

 

Teressa grinned lovingly into her husband's hazel eyes. “We do level out in bed in all the right ways.”

 

Rhett whispered, “Monkey sex in three…two…one…”

 

“Uh, we need to go check up on the lasagna in the oven.” Cole said as his hands moved to cup under Teressa's ass. The shorty still clinging to her tall husband.

 

Cole walked into the kitchen carrying Teressa's extra body weight without any issue.

 

“Hands over my ears in three…two…one…”

 

The moans sounded very clearly through the kitchen door but disappeared for Rhett as soon as two warm hands covered his ear holes. He grinned over to Link who was grimacing. Having compassion on the guy, Rhett lifted his own hands up to man's ears. Link sent him a thankful look.

 

Three minutes in, their faces started moving closer and closer. Link initiating the kiss again. The rest of the wild, monkey sex in the kitchen was forgotten as they enjoyed some fun of their own. Rhett only adding tongue after Link did.

 

They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear the other noises stop, nor saw the kitchen door open letting in the disheveled couple.

 

“Ewww…get a room.” Teressa teased.

 

“Yeah, I need to be able to eat soon.” Cole added.

 

Link didn't stop the kiss for another minute. When he did, he just stared over at Cole and Teressa, “Oh oh oh ah ah ah!”

 

Rhett just beamed over at the sexy man's monkey noises.

 

Teressa laughed, “Oh yes, you'll fit in just fine.

 

 

**Ten Years Later**

 

Rhett and Link stood in the entrance way of Cole and Teressa's with hands over each other's ears. As the sex sounds came to a climax from the kitchen they slowly lowered their hands making sure it was really over.

 

“I can't believe it happens every time we come over. I'm starting to think my in-laws have a sex-when-people-are-around kink.” Link said as he leaned over and placed a delicious kiss on his husband's lips.

 

Rhett nodded, “Mhmm, I think you're on to something, babe.”

 

Warm bodies pressed together as Link wrapped his hands around Rhett's waist, “I wish I was actually on something instead of just hearing the noises from others.”

 

“Stop it, mister, or I'll have to sneak you up to the bathroom and make noises of our own.”

 

“And the problem with that is?”

 

“Have you seen their bathroom?! Gross.”

 

Link frowned. “Well, we're not staying for a movie or charades this time.”

 

“Deal.” Rhett growled as he turned them so Link's back was slammed into the front door. “But I can still kiss you till they clean up in there and come to get us for dinner.”

 

As the kiss continued, the idea of using the dirty bathroom seemed a bit more doable. Rhett's hands moving down to Link's crotch rubbing against the hard cock under the denim. “Oh, fuck it! Come on.”

 

Rhett grabbed Link's hand as they raced upstairs to the bathroom…locking the door behind them. Off went their shirts, jeans, and colorful underwear…Link's purple pair covering Rhett's red silk.

 

Opening the mirrored medicine cabinet over the sink, Rhett grabbed the bottle of lube he knew would be there. His brother and Teressa having stashes in almost every room.

 

Link kicked the towels laying on the floor over into a pile as Rhett drizzled some of the lube down onto Link's crack…using it to make his fingers slippery and push two inside his husband's tight hole. He only did as much stretching to allow his cock head to have an easier push inside. They both liked the other to be as tight as possible as they shoved inside.

 

Another drip, drip of lube fell down onto Rhett's hard cock as the tip pressed against Link's hole. His hand slicking up the cock.

 

“Mhmmm!”

 

“Fuckkkk!”

 

They both moaned out when the full pressure started…the cock head popping past the rim of muscle. Rhett's mouth kissing down his husband's neck and shoulder as he pushed all his cock inside. His teeth biting Link's neck then…sucking hard enough to leave a hickey.

 

“Brat, now I'm going to have to wear a collared shirt to work on Monday.”

 

“And now my mark will be on you to ward off all the cute nerds in the IT department.

 

“It's just Stevie and me, brat. I'm pretty sure she is not interested in what I have to offer.”

 

“Her loss. I'm so…into…everything of yours.” Rhett pulled his cock out and slammed it back in…again and again and again.

 

“Mhmm, babe! Oh, fuck me!” Link's fingers gripped the porcelain sink pushing back as the man's dangling cock was pressed against the vanity's cold metal knobs.

 

“Oh, but I am fucking you, my sexy man.” Rhett grinned as his fingers ran down Link's back and gripped the man's hips.

 

“Hell, I need your lips, though…so bad!” Link whined.

 

“Well prepare to get really dirty then, Mr. Neal-McLaughlin. I'm going to have to sit on…the toilet seat.” Rhett grimaced as he looked at the questionable utility.

 

Just as the _School House Rock_ song had proclaimed while using a catchy beat, necessity truly was the mother of all needed inventions. Link went to the linen cabinet, pulled out a clean towel, and moved over to the toilet lowering the lid. Placing the towel over it Link exclaimed, “Whallah, my dear! A cleaner solution to me being able to kiss you while my ass rides your cock.”

 

Rhett kissed his brilliant husband before planting his naked bum on the towel-covered toilet lid. “Get that ass over here, mister! My cock is cold and needs to be warmed up.”

 

“Gladly.” Link straddled Rhett's lap sliding the still gaping hole back down onto the waiting dick. “Mhmmm, much better!” Link moved closer and initiated a kiss as Rhett's hand's gripped the man's ass and started slapping their skin together. Their pressed bodies rubbing against Link's cock as it leaned against Rhett's stomach.

 

“Fuck, Link! Geesh could you clench any harder! Damn, I can barely move my cock.”

 

“Oh, baby, I so can.” Link tightened and loosened his sphincter muscles and milked his husband's cock causing an ironic butt-load of whimpering from Rhett.

 

“Dude, if you want me to cum without thrusting you into insanity then keep that crazy squeeze thing up…otherwise stop right now because I'm seconds away from losing it!” Rhett said before arching Link backward just enough so he could lean down and suck on the man's nips.

 

A knock sounded on the bathroom door then, making them both jump. Cole's voice calling in, “Supper's ready, you naughty monkeys.”

 

Teressa's voice echoed into the room next, “Oh oh oh ah ah ah!”

 

“Come back in five minutes…ocupado!” Rhett growled.

 

Link's laughter echoed around the small room as the guy leaned over to place a kiss on his frustrated husband's neck. “Who knew ten years ago that a simple act of kindness, a slice of peanut butter pie, a pair of sexy green eyes and some monkey noises would bring me back to love.”

 

THE END

 

 

 

 


End file.
